Operation: Search and Rescue
by halfhuman123
Summary: The penguins are asked to take on their most dangerous mission, with a new friend, and face their most dangerous enemy... Dr. Blowhole! Please Read and Review. You know you want to... Skilene, PrivateOC FRIENDSHIP FINISHED!
1. So Cute It's Annoying

A/N: Okay, so because Gewlicious pretty much threatened to beat me and my family to death, I'm posting this now. Even though it's not finished. But I'm working on it, and its sequal. Yes, sequal, already. I have a feeling this is going to be a shorter story than "A Very Special Day", which is fine, but... well, there you go.

------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1: So Cute, It's Annoying!_**

There was no sight of anyone, anywhere. She could do this easy, she just had to be smart about it. Quickly tying a black ribbon around her neck, the young female pushed a box to the zookeepers office and stared at a few pictures she had on her. She would get revenge for what they did... for what they took from her. Them and their ugly, mean boss. She settled herself in the crate. The humans would check it and find her, hopefully before too long. It was a crate, the stupid humans ALWAYS checked crates for stuff, like an illness or mental fixation. The pictures she was able to hide beneath her ribbon, right against her neck as a constant reminder. Now all she had to do was wait, and find the one animal that could help her. The one that could change everything, and get back to her what was stolen.

The one who could solve the mystery and set things right.

She fell asleep right there, and waited for the morning and the zookeeper who would find her, and giggle manically at the sight of her... She just had to make sure she acted the part correctly.

The television had been left on, and the news was currently flashing at the penguins. "...the heinous crimes, bodies left mangled, disfigured, and cut up beyond recognition, and though police are doing everything they can, no suspects can be found at the time. Police advise citizens of New York, particularly those in the bay areas, and really anywhere near water to stay in their homes at night, lock their doors, and be cautious and on the look out for anything suspicious. If you DO see anything suspicious, police say DO NOT pursue it, instead record the position, get indoors, and call 911 immediately. From New York, New York, this has been..." They weren't really watching the TV, for the most part, they were in a funk.

It had been days since the penguins last got up to do... well, anything. All had been quiet, or so they thought, and so when Marlene burst into their HQ with flames coming out of her ears and mouth, they weren't a hundred percent sure why. "Hey Marlene! Everyone, Marlene's here!" Skipper said, very much out of sorts. The other penguins cheered and she immediately simmered down. Her face soured and she slapped them all promptly. "Woah... Marlene... what are you doing here? This is our--"

"Secret blahblahblah, yeah, okay, we have a major problem here, and you guys have just been... sitting around!" She yelled, looking in the secret entrance for... something. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico both hopped up to do some recon, while Private went to calm Marlene down. But when he asked her what the problem was... "Urrrghhh! It's... It's... It's HORRIBLE! It's a catastrophe!" She was breathing deeply now, and everyone was circled around her. "I don't even know how it happened. I just woke up and..." No one had the slightest clue in what she was talking about, but they did know it was at her exhibit. Manning the periscope, Kowalski did a quick look around.

"Land SAKES, Skipper... it's... it's...it's..." Skipper slid up to him, yelling for him to spit it out. "It's... cute." Everyone paused and Marlene was the one to break the silence.

"See!? It's terrible." The penguins took turns looking into the periscope. And what they saw was, indeed, cute. At least by somebody's standards. A little polar bear cub was sitting close to the people, watching them with big, iceberg blue eyes, and she had a large black bow tied around her neck. "Her name is Navi, and she's, to quote Alice, 'The cutest little thing'." Marlene said, with obvious disgust. "She's been doing this whole act too, it's just... wrong."

The other penguins didn't exactly see what was wrong with that, and decided at nightfall, when all the humans were gone, that they would investigate the polar bear farther.

...............................

Night fell, and the habitats were dark. Even the lemurs were out cold. Navi the polar bear was curled up, sucking on her thumb and muttering to herself... until she was kicked in the side by Marlene. "Alright, you... overly... cute... plush toy." She growled. Navi sat up and watched as four penguins entered the room, the last and smallest waving cheerfully.

"Well, golly... What is everyone doing up so latey-late?" At this, the penguins couldn't help but "Awww" at her. That was just too cute. "Marley, is this a sleep-over slumber party? Should I make poppity corn?" She nearly whispered. Another group "Awww."

The otter, however, was not impressed. After three stinkin' days of that, it got old fast. "Alright, you. Whatever it is you're up to, these guys will figure it out." She rounded on them and pointed at her. "Do... a recon... or SOMETHING! This..." She said, waving her arms around Navi, who's big eyes seemed to get bigger and shinier, "Is NOT... NORMAL! No animal can be THIS cute, ALL the time. Not even Mort." She thought back to the small mouse lemur. He was cute, yes, but he was also annoying and had a determined streak at times, even though that was usually just determination to touch the king's royal feet.

Navi was just determined to be so cute it was annoying.

Private waddled up to the polar bear, petting it on the head. "I dunno, Skipper... she just seems like a cute and cuddly teddy bear to me." He said, now tickling her. Her thoughts slowed a bit. '_Skipper?_' "Aren't you just the cutest!" He cooed to her, assuming she was younger than he was. Navi squirmed a bit, not wanting to be tickled... but she was REALLY ticklish. She laughed and giggled and snorted despite herself.

The lead penguin looked at the two fondly before shaking himself out of it (After a scared glance at Marlene's once again fuming face.) "Be as cute as it may, Private," Navi stopped giggling and scooted Private out of the way, very much unnoticed by the other three penguins and Marlene. "She could very well be a spy... maybe." He wasn't exactly up to the thought that this cute little thing was spy material. It was, after all, one of his own arctic cousins. "A member of the icy family that lived in the cold. Lived, breathed, and ate chilly icicles every day." He said, no one having any idea in the slightest what he was talking about.

"Yeah, about that." A strange new voice came from somewhere near Private. The polar bear was now looking at Skipper with a questioning gaze. "I've never eaten an icicle, it's kinda just... ice. And I'm more into fish anyway." That was Navi talking. THAT was Navi talking? Everyone watched her with wide eyes. What happened to that cute little baby voice? "But enough with the small talk, I've been looking **everywhere** for you." She said, pointing to Skipper. Marlene's eyebrow shot up. She was looking for HIM!? Why? She didn't say anything, just stood back in silence. "You guys have to come with me now. The--" But she didn't get to finish. Skipper saw to that.

"Hold on there, fuzzy mammal. We're not going anywhere until you tell us why you're here, comprende?" He asked. Her cute spell was over, and Skipper was no longer blinded by excess cute. Navi rolled her eyes, and pulled a bit on her bow. "How do we know you're not some spy, sent to get secrets from us and hand them over to the evil Dr. Blowhole!?" He asked, peering suspiciously at her.

She gained a little red in her cheeks at the mention of Blowhole and held up some pictures for them all to see. "Because Dr. Blowhole took something away from me." They looked at the pictures. A giant polar bear was being dragged away somewhere, forcibly, by what looked like giant mutant crabs. "The General, YOUR General... and MY father." She said, glaring the pictures.

--------------------------------

A/N: You've met Navi before, in "The Rock Game", and she's pretty much unchanged from there. However, this happens LOOONG before that story. Review, tell me what you think, since I'm still writing this, it can be changed. Thank you!


	2. The Mission

A/N: This chapter... oh boy. It wasn't as hard to write as chapter five... It wasn't even hard to write. It's just a lot of things happen in this chapter, and not a lot of details on it, because I didn't want it to be that long. These chapters average 2.5 pages, and I wanted to keep it that way. This one pushed it a bit. (*cough* three pages *cough*) Well, it was fun to write. I won't do the review replies here, because... well, I don't feel like it. I was going to do a character reply, where I have a character from the story reply to your comments. Maybe I'll do that if I get enough comments. But you have to review. (I am Jack's hidden agenda.)

-------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: The Mission**_

The penguins were all at attention now. Navi had hit home when she mentioned General Pole. He was one of the most respected leaders in all of... well, anywhere. And all the penguins had the honor of training under him. It was how they met. But they had no idea he had a daughter... or had been captured by their dolphin nemesis. Navi looked over at Marlene before starting. "Sorry I was so annoying before. I had to do the whole undercover thing, and that's not really me at all." Marlene's eyes widened. When the young bear had first started talking (normally), she was astounded, and partially relieved. Then she realized that all the mean things she said (disguised as compliments) were probably understood, and that she might owe the polar bear her own apology.

But she'd get to that later. "He's being held not too far from here, which is why I came. I knew I'd need help, and the General always spoke highly of you, Skipper." She said, looking at him pleadingly. He put a flipper up to his beak and thought back. The General never really seemed to like him. His ways were different, he was often thought of as out of control, and even though the mission got done, it was usually done in an unorthodox and outrageous fashion. But to hear her say what Pole really thought of him... it was humbling. "I know exactly where he is and how to get to him... I'm sorta a map and navigational genius... top of my class." She mentioned, trying to be nonchalant, but failing carelessly. None of the penguins seemed to care. Navi sighed. "Anyway, I just don't have a way to get there, or a plan of what to do." Her shoulders sank and she looked sad again. Private waddled up to her, resting a flipper on her back to try and comfort her. "Those crab-things are really scary." She finished.

The young Private felt for the girl. He really did, knowing what it was like to be helpless in a situation. Skipper had saved him from that, luckily. And now he could do the same for someone else. "Don't worry, Navi. We'll help you." He looked from her to Skipper. "Right, Skipper?" The eldest penguin looked taken aback.

"You shouldn't even need to ask, Private. 'Course we'll help! Anything for the General." Skipper announced. Navi's face lit up, a smile too wide to hold her enormous teeth crossed her face. She thanked them, scooping up Private and Skipper in a bone-crushing hug. All Private could do was laugh, and Skipper struggled to breath. "Ko... walski... Options..."

The brains of the outfit scribbled something on his notepad, then showed it to the group. "We travel by sewers to the base of operations, scope it out, and avoid the Mutant Crabs at all costs." He surmised.

Skipper gasped. "Excel...ente..."

When Navi finally let go of them, Skipper rubbed his chest and Private looked at the plans. "It looks like a good plan... but how are we going to get through the sewers? And why do we have to go through the sewers?" He was worried. The sewers were gross... and scary. Both things he didn't like.

The polar bear looked at her pictures. "Blowhole is located somewhere underground, in the sewers, since that's the only open water way he can get to. We'll need to be quick and sneaky, so we'll have to travel in something that doesn't make a lot of noise. And we'll need to get there before nightfall tomorrow. I have a feeling that evil porpoise has some evil purpose for holding my dad." Private giggled a little before getting a nudge from Rico, who was barely holding in his own laughter.

"Quick won't be a problem... quiet however..." Kowalski thought back to their car at home base. It wasn't exactly designed for stealth.

Marlene was just fidgeting in the corner before she heard Kowalski, and her face lit up like the fourth of July. "Quick AND quiet! I can do that!" She said, excited that she could help, even if it was just a little. Skipper shook his head, telling Marlene that her silly little otter mind wasn't really needed, and she should just stay at home. But the 'silly little otter' felt that she should be able to help. It was her roommate after all, who needed the help. "Just get supplies. I'll get our ride." Kowalski, Rico and Private looked at Skipper, who was dubious about the whole thing. But before he could say yes or no, Marlene had jumped into the sewers and disappeared. He shook his head, but told everyone to get ready to go.

They were leaving tonight.

-------------------

Navi carried Private to her place on her back. They were sent to make sure the ride was ready and suitable for this kind of trip. It wasn't as though Skipper doubted Marlene's prowess. Really. He just... didn't think the otter had any sort of knowledge of what she was getting herself into, that's all. Private and Navi laughed about this the whole way out, leaving the others to pack, and allowing the pair to talk of whatever they felt like. It was nice, Navi thought, to have someone near to her own age (She thought Private was younger than she was.) to relate to.

"...and that's what happened the first time I caught my own fish. So I learned not to trust the red ones. Or yellow." She said, thinking for a second. Private nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's like that for me and badgers." He shivered at the last word, and Navi stopped. What did... never mind. They got to the grate and lifted it, Navi going down first to make sure it was safe, and Private following, landing easily on her back.

They looked around for any sign of Marlene, and heard an odd buzzing and whirring noise coming from somewhere behind them. Navi turned and gasped. Before her was a cherry red gorgeous toy mustang, just big enough for her to stand next to and be the same size as. Though, it was pretty, she thought. "Marlene, did YOU make this?" Private asked, jumping off Navi's back to admire the car. It was big enough for him, and probably the other three penguins and Marlene...

The young otter looked out from behind it, smiling and holding up an electric wrench. "Wha... oh, yeah. This is my baby. I've been working on it for a while, I just keep it down here. The rats won't come up this far. Not since the last time you guys scared them away." She twirled her wrench and vanished behind the car again, leaving Private to run his hands along the side. "It's got a V-8 engine and four wheel drive, fully loaded with leather seats... and look!" She pushed a small button in the car. "Cup holders!" The small device popped out in front of every seat, even the middle back one.

Navi smiled and rested her hand on the hood, making the car dip a little. "Well, that's great, but what about me?"

Did that silly bear honestly think Marlene would just leave her behind? Navi just watched as the otter said this, and pulled out a matching red wagon, supposedly to attach to the back of the car, and that was just her size. Navi squealed, and jumped in, nearly sitting on... "It's a net gun, Nav. Just in case." Marlene pulled the trigger and a net popped out, wrapping itself around Private. He groaned and fell over, before Marlene cut him loose.

She slid her wrench back in her tool belt and made completely certain that the car was ready to go. By the time she finished her check up, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico had slid into the sewers, and stared, slack-jawed, at the beauty. "Ahem... It's alright." Skipper reluctantly said after regaining his composure last. Marlene grinned at Navi, who was snickering behind her paw. Skipper was in love with the car and they all knew it. Everyone loaded up before Private even thought to ask about what they were going to do to fool Alice. They were, after all, going to be gone the whole day. "Taken care of." The lead penguin said smugly. There were a couple of bananas and a speaker in it for the lemurs, who had agreed to pose as a penguin and polar bear, with a few penguin and otter dolls filling the remaining roles.

Not to mention, they had free access to the TV while they were gone.

"King Julian, I feel silly." Maurice said. He had to fill the role of polar bear. Julian would be sitting this one out. Someone still had to be a lemur.

"I like being a flightless bird!" Mort shouted, splashing in the water in his penguin costume. The visitors seemed to buy it, as did Alice, and that was just enough.

Marlene flipped a few switches and checked up on Navi's wagon in the back. After making absolutely certain everything was secured, she buckled up, making sure the guys did the same. "Everyone ready?" They placed cups in the cup holders before nodding, and Marlene didn't hesitate in starting the car. Skipper cooed appreciatively at the purr of the engine, near silence. The otter noticed, but didn't say anything, putting the car into gear and driving off along the side of the sewers.

It was just then that they remembered Roger's couch was near here...

"We're going to have to slow down and pass to the front of the couch." Kowalski said, waving his notepad.

Marlene shook her head, however. She had different ideas. "No time to slow down. We'll go around the other way!" She said, shifting into a higher gear. Kowalski studied his notes and everyone looked a little scared. He didn't see any other way except... Going up the wall!? He strongly advised her against doing it, but she just smiled crazily. "Hold on!" She shifted up again, allowing the car to go up to 90 MPH. It's roar was just loud enough and echoed just enough to startle the gator into looking around for the source of the noise. The car passed behind the back of his head, all passengers screaming and holding on for dear life. When Roger looked around again, the noise was fading. 'That was weird.' He thought, shaking it off and going back to sleep.

The penguins and Navi, however, were all wide awake... and scared silly. Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Babies." She muttered, down shifting and looking back to Navi. "How much farther, Navi?"

The polar bear looked at her maps after pulling her paws from the grooves she made in the wagon. "I dunno, I think my brain flew out after that last stunt... lucky." She brushed back some of her fur from her eyes and studied the map. "Okay, we've got about 50 miles of no turns before you'll have to... uh..." Marlene looked back at her and yelled at her to speak up. "You have to switch sides and go right." The penguins looked amongst each other as Marlene's death grin crawled back onto her face. "Just please don't kill us. And then we go along that path for a mile or so before we get there."

"Marlene, maybe I should drive." The otter glared at Skipper and sped up a little, causing him to hold onto the seat for dear life. It was quiet for a second, then she told him that it was her car, and she would drive it. "I knew you were too excited..." He mumbled, trying to make himself as small as possible. That way, if they did crash and die, maybe he would be too small to be hit by anything.

Skipper did some stupid things, of this there was no doubt, and voicing his opinion on Marlene's driving was one of the stupidest. She stepped on the clutch and shifted into fifth gear, then stomped the gas pedal and accelerated harshly. So much so that everyone's neck snapped backwards (giving them very bad whiplash), and causing Private to fall out of his seat and almost get some major road burns from the concrete. That is, if Navi hadn't grabbed him. "Whop. Easy there, Private." She said, holding him and plunking him into his rightful seat. He wiped his brow and muttered his thanks to the polar bear, who was just trying to gain a better hold onto her wagon. "You can say thanks if we get there in one piece." She said, gritting her teeth in worry.

-------------------

Review please.


	3. If I Make It Out Of Here Alive

A/N: A little short. But still review worthy. As in, please review, it makes me feel like this is all worth something.

*Thanks to Gewlicious and dragongirlj for reviewing so far!*

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: If I Make It Out Of Here Alive

Marlene may have driven like a maniac, but she got them there quickly and quietly, just like they needed. The place was huge, even compared to outside, even though it was still in the sewers. Field lights filled the sewer with bright, white light and a huge dome was in the middle of the area, sunken down in the pipes. It looked as if it could fit a full sized gymnasium inside, and it was all white on the outside.

"Can you see anything else, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, after Marlene had parked the car and let everyone out. Kowalski peered through high-intensity binoculars and looked around. There appeared to be about half a dozen giant mutant crabs around the perimeter. Skipper kneaded his eyebrows, not sure of what to do now. Would they be able to get through the large amount of killer crabs? "Kowalski, options."

The smart penguin thought for a minute, then jotted something down on the notepad. "We split into teams... and take them from different sides." He deduced, showing his graphs.

Skipper smiled, liking the idea. "Perfecto. Rico," The regurgitating bird stood at attention, awaiting his leader's commands as the shorter bird peered around. The penguins could do hand to hand combat easily, and Navi could use her claws no problem, she may just need some help. He looked at Marlene, who was standing empty handed. "Eh... give Marlene something easy to use." He said, waving the female off. She pouted, and whispered something to Rico, who thought hard then nodded. She asked him something else, and he nodded again, causing Skipper to become a little suspicious. The two turned back to him and smiled as if they hadn't been just whispering about something.

Rico spit out two metal sticks, both of which were longer than her own arms. Skipper scoffed behind the otter, whose face had lit up at the sight of her very own weapon. "Come on, Rico, you can't possibly think that..." But he stopped short. Marlene had picked up both the sticks and twirled them like batons, first at her sides, then she swung her arms forward and back, over her head, sticks twirling like propellers all the way, just until she brought them in front of her and clicked them together, then swung the one stick behind her and gently tilted it upwards to shut Skipper's gaping open mouth.

"This'll work. Thanks Rico." She said, smiling. The penguin behind her scowled a little bit (On the inside, he was grinning like an idiot. He had no idea she could do that... he would have to spar with her sometime, maybe he could... teach her some moves.) The staff was planted into the ground and Marlene leaned against it, watching Skipper work out some more details for the plan.

They would have to split into groups. He pointed to Marlene, but she was already dragging Rico off somewhere, claiming that they were working together. At first, the lead penguin was taken aback. He was going to work with Marlene himself... but whatever. It didn't matter. He looked to Private to work with, but he had already climbed onto Navi's back and was starting to go in their own direction. Fine, he could work with Kowalski, he didn't mind. "Come on, Kowalski. It's you and me! What side are we taking?" The smart tall penguin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhmm... Skipper, we're on recon and standby." He said, before turning around and taking more notes. Skipper face-palmed himself. It was going to be one of those days, wasn't it?

Marlene and Rico were busy. They couldn't let Skipper know what they were up to, or he'd just stop them. Their sector of crabs were cleared, it wasn't really hard, considering Marlene was exceptional with her weapon, and Rico scared them all off with his chainsaw. The otter just laughed at this. Rico was an awesome guy, who always made her laugh, not to mention she could talk to him about anything. It's not like he would tell. She had whispered to him earlier about blasting the entrance doors open, and had to ask again about detonators. And both times, he nodded, yes. He was in, and they could scout ahead. He spit up four remote controlled bombs, and the detonator for all of them. Marlene got familiar with the control while Rico set up the explosives. At his signal, she set them off, an evil, out of place smile plastered to Marlene's face. Rico just giggled at the sight of her loving the 'Kaboom'. Usually he was the only one.

They peered into the hall, then shrugged, and explored a little inside.

Navi had just gotten rid of the last few crabs on her side. The penguins, Marlene, and Navi knew they weren't strong enough to actually knock them out, but it was agreed that they could knock them onto their backs, which basically immobilized them. She dusted her hands off and went back to check on Private. He was more than capable of handling some mutated shellfish, and was going to check on her too, when the two collided, knocking heads and feeling utterly stupid. But the sight of... well, themselves, made them laugh, and they stood up.

"Do you think we got them all, Navi?" He asked curiously, watching her scratch her head and readjust her ribbon. She shrugged, and told him that there could be loads more inside, but they wouldn't know until they got the others. Private shuffled his feet but accepted the answer. He didn't want the others to have to fight unnecessarily.

When he told the polar bear that, she just laughed. "You're the best friend ever, did you know that? Completely selfless and careful for others... It's refreshing to know that you like them that much." He could only stare at her. Him? A best friend? She made sure he was securely on her back before heading off, and the silence allowed him to ask her if she meant that they were best friends. Navi laughed again for a second before actually considering this. She never really had friends, much less a best friend, so she wasn't really certain what that included. And when she asked him to define it, he really couldn't. He spent most of the time stuttering and saying "uh" and "ah" and "um". But in the end, Navi agreed that they could be best friends, since he technically WAS the best friend she had had so far. Heck, he was the only friend she ever had.

....................................

They reached Skipper and Kowalski in record time, and when Private asked about where Marlene and Rico were, Skipper started to get worried. If Navi and Private had made it back, Marlene and Rico should have... They regrouped and set out for where the two were supposed to be stationed, but found instead a door blown completely off it's hinges. The lead penguin's eyes narrowed, and he hoped that neither Rico nor Marlene had gotten hurt and taken, or worse. Especially if Marlene had gotten hurt. He would never forgive himself. She was doing all this to show off, after all. They heard some grunting coming from the western part of the dome, and rushed off to see what it was. The sight was astounding. Marlene was in the middle of a swarm of mutant crabs, and Rico had been pushed into a corner, unconscious.

"Marlene!" Skipper yelled out, sliding through the mass. The others fought their way through as well, Kowalski making his way to Rico. Marlene looked over and grinned slightly, before clicking together her sticks. With a mighty twirl, she managed to sweep away the rest of the crabs and clear the area. No one found it odd that she had taken out the crabs so easily, much less knock them out. No one was paying that much attention. She leaned on the stick again, trying to catch her breath and gather herself. Skipper examined her for any bruises or bleeding, and when she caught him, she glared and he coughed. "What do you think you're doing? This is an official mission, you can't just go into it all willy-nilly. There's protocol and... rules."

The female just raised her arms. "Okay, thing is, Rico wanted to explore, and we did, and then we were ambushed by all these mutant crabs. But... I got rid of them." She finished, separating her sticks again and waving one of them in the penguin's face.

Skipper wanted to join her in her enthusiasm, he really did, but he had a reputation to uphold, so he merely shook his head and went to check up on Rico. He was fine, only a bad bump on the head, some scratches on his flippers, but nothing serious. He was up and moving again in a second, looking over to Marlene to make sure she was alright. She gave him a thumbs up around Skipper's back.

Finally, they were back together again, and had time to plot and plan....

Until they heard the familiar clicking of crab claws on the hard linoleum floor again. Everyone jumped and looked to the western side of the dome, where the noise was coming from. Navi recoiled and asked what they were going to do. Skipper thought, but Marlene answered for him. "Rico scoped out the area before, I told you. The headquarters is in the center of the dome, the first right should take you there. You just have to watch the minor security." They smiled, and the penguins and Navi headed off, but realized that Marlene wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming Marlene?" Private asked, holding tightly to Navi's fur.

The otter didn't look back, neither did she answer for a while. She didn't want to do this just to show off. She wanted to actually help. Her room mate wasn't obnoxious, she just needed their help. And what had Marlene done but ridicule her and sick the zoo "SWAT" team on her. She needed to make it up to the girl somehow. She was going to fight. And hold them off as long as possible. When she told the others this, they were practically yelling out how unnecessary that was. But she stuck to her guns. "If I don't stay here, they'll follow and grow in numbers, and the whole mission will be blown. I'll hold them off." She said again, looking back and smiling, Skipper felt, directly at him. "Good luck." her voice was barely a whisper, and Skipper felt himself reaching for her, wanting to tell her to stay safe... or something, anything, instead of standing there like a fool. "Hurry up!" She hissed, and charged into the western corridor, suddenly thinking that this was a stupid idea. 'If I make it out of here alive... I'm never doing something this stupid again!'

------------------------------

A/N: Review. That is all.


	4. The Mad Doctor's Plan

A/N: A little darker as light is shed on Dr. Blowhole's evil plans. I wanted to do some character development on Navi as well, but she kinda writes herself... I can't make her do stuff because it doesn't seem in character for her to just randomly do something just to show that she can. Huh... I just developed her character and the chapter hasn't even started yet. I'm so awesome. By the way, these stories... are just extra awesome I had to get out because I'm so full of awesome. You should review. That would mean that you absorbed some of the awesome, and are becoming awesome as well. (I just used the word awesome six times. Awesome. *seven*) I meant to post this yesterday, but I promise this was WELL worth the wait. And I had homework.

---------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: The Mad Doctor's Plan**_

Skipper tried to forget that Marlene was placing herself in mortal danger. Tried to block out that he didn't—couldn't—do anything to stop her. He looked down the hallway, Navi, Private, Kowalski and Rico finally catching up with him. There were guards down there, just like Marlene said, but it wasn't just a minor two. And even if it was (it was, in fact, seven), these didn't look like the other crabs. They were bigger, meaner looking... smarter, too. But perhaps there was another way in. He told Rico and Kowalski to follow him, and Navi and Private to stay there. They quickly objected, but Skipper wasn't hearing it. He wanted them at least to stay safe. And as long as they had each other, they should be able to take care of themselves. The older three left, trying to find a way around.

The pair of friends walked the hallways, looking for another route as well, just talking again. It was at that time that Private asked Navi about her parents. "My dad is General Pole. I told you that, silly." Private nodded, but said that he meant her mother. "Oh. Mom is up north. Dad wanted to work in the military, mom wanted to stay in the cold and be with her family. He stayed with her there as long as he could, and they were happy. We were happy. Later, when dad had to leave I wanted to go, but mom was just being selfish, I think, and she said she wanted to stay. So, about a year ago, we left, and she... I don't think she really cared.." She said casually. He was about to offer her his apologies, but she stood up and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

The three eldest penguins looked around for a way out, not sure they would find one. It was more like Skipper was looking for a distraction. They were all over the place, it wasn't pretty, and not good for team moral. They stopped at the end of the corridor, and looked around. It was a dead end. Even though they were on the opposite side of the dome. "Hoover Dam. Dead end." Skipper announced. He patted the bottom of his beak before turning to his fellows. "Kowalski, options." The tallest penguin sighed, flipping through his notes and rubbing his forehead.

"We'll have to double back. There may be a side entrance." Skipper was about to praise him on his job well done, however there was a bit of a problem. A clicking, scuttling problem. Rico grunted urgently, and the three of them yelled in fright. The mutant crabs were back, their numbers even bigger than before. Could this have meant that Marlene failed? They didn't have time to ponder that now, Kowalski grabbed Rico, who was paralyzed in fright, and slid on his stomach towards what he could only guess could be the side entrance. They slid around to the side, and were about to go into the corridor, before they all slammed into something very solid.

Meanwhile...

Marlene looked up, her feet dangling a few inches from the ground as she was held up by those icky mutant crabs. Her eyes widened when she saw the evil doctor in front of her. Dr. Blowhole, in a wheel-able tank. He smiled this slimy smile that made shivers run down her back. "Vell, vell, vell..." German accent. Why wasn't that even a little bit surprising? "Vhat haff ve here?" He peered into her face with some shock. "Just you?" he inquired. The dolphin looked confused, and Marlene wasn't certain why. All she knew was he was freaking her out. "Nein... Unmöglich" He said, now thinking hard about something. He finally decided to fill Marlene in, or at least, think out loud. "Das ist very unusual. We haff made ze crabs to be stronger than even ze strongest boa constrictor." His eyes grazed over the otter, causing her to feel both dirty... and scared. "You... you are but one otter... Such a strong spirit you haff."

His monologue was interrupted by a sudden flapping of wings. Hawk wings to be precise, one fluttering it wings and landing on the tank. "Ah... Hawkins."

The bird looked like an evil, mad scientist, Marlene thought, and right then her intuition wanted her to run far and fast, but her legs didn't want to move. Not to mention, she was being held up. The hawk's golden eyes searched her own, as if looking for something. A soul, maybe? It jumped down and looked her over, before taking her face in his wings and examining her closer. She recoiled, and held back as much as she could, but the hawk's grip was strong. "What did she do?" He asked. Blowhole filled him in, and his eyes began to twinkle. "Is that so, my dear?" He about faced to looked at the dolphin. "She could be the key. The one to blow this entire case out of the water... in a manner of speaking of course." He said, bowing his pardons, the dolphin doing the same. "In this case... Bring her to the lab." He instructed the crabs. Marlene knew it was now or never, and began to struggle fruitlessly. Both hawk and dolphin laughed at her futile attempts. "You may want to get comfortable, otter." Her pupils dilated in fear. "It'll hurt less that way."

----------------------------------------

Rico, Kowalski and Skipper slid right into Navi and Private while trying to avoid the crabs. They shook it off and helped the others up, Kowalski explaining their predicament. "It's no use, they're everywhere." Navi gasped as Private slid off her back. They heard the scuttling again and began to panic a little, luckily, Private noticed a door right behind them. He tried it, and it opened with ease. Everyone filed in quickly and quietly, and the lights flickered on. The penguins plus Navi looked around wide-eyed. It was a television room, monitors all along the walls with multiple buttons near them. Kowalski made his way up to one and studied it carefully, before haphazardly pushing a button.

"Ve are TIRED of being imprisoned! Mocked! Used unt abused!" Skipper turned, and if his face could get any whiter, it would have. That voice... it was Dr. Blowhole! He watched the screen with increasing malice, Navi right next to him, curious about the broadcast. The evil dolphin appeared to be talking to a group of his own kind, who looked very riled up. "Now, it is our time! Now, we rise up against ze humans! Long live ze animals! Leben sie lang der tiere!" The dolphins chanted along with him, and the broadcast shut off.

Everyone looked to Skipper, who was slightly shocked. When he looked up, his face was determined. "Blowhole hates humans. He believes they've enslaved and mistreated animals with zoo's and keeping them as pets." He sighed. "I've always known he was insane. Now we know why."

Kowalski walked up to a different one, and pushed another button. This time, an owl, a hawk, and Blowhole were gathered around a single giant mutant crab. It seemed to have militaristic training, and didn't move a muscle. It's breathing and blinking were even synced. The hawk held up a strange blue liquid. "The humans will pay for what they've done to us. And with this serum, we will ensure all animal kind to surpass even the smartest and strongest of humans." Blowhole looked impressed, and the owl messed with something behind them. A screen in the room they were in right then. The hawk pointed at it and explained. "We've mixed together the strongest, smartest, best animal DNA... and placed it into an easily adapting animal, the crab. It got stronger... bigger... smarter. Of course," he wiggled the vial and looked at the crab experiment. "We have full control of them."

Blowhole grinned darkly. "Then we shall begin the take-over at once. And all animals under this project cover shall be labeled as... Human Exterminator Units... HumEx for short..." The screen went dark, and all the animals shivered. It was like a real life alien movie. The final screen turned on, and about five seconds in, everyone realized that this was being taped live.

Several birds were gathered around a table, an animal lying on it and covered with a blue sheet, obviously another unwilling test subject. The hawk from the previous film held up a vial similar to the one before. Same blue liquid. "Now, if this is successful, we will have the greatest soldier in the world... the best HumEx in creation. Think about it. Stronger, smarter... more skills, more possibilities!" He sounded excited, but the whining little animal did not. Skipper felt like he should do something, but just bursting in there (when he had no idea where 'there' was) could be disastrous. A nearby owl, different from the one before, instructed another to turn the animal's head, giving it adequate access to the back of it's skull. An odd looking plunger thing was placed against the middle of the skull, and then, without warning, expelled three spikes, straight into the poor thing's head. It's scream was muffled, tired and hoarse, but Private still had to look away. He looked up at Navi, who's eyes were wide with horror. He grabbed her paw and she looked down at him, still upset... still scared, but a little braver now. She looked down, however, for the rest of the movie.

The mad scientist bird raised a big needle full of the blue stuff, and prepared to inject it into the base of the creature's skull. "Turn it off!" Skipper yelled, pushing Kowalski forward. He fumbled for a second before hitting the switch and making the screen dim.

The room buzzed with silence, no one sure of what they just saw. Navi spoke up first. "We have to save that poor animal!" Skipper's first thoughts brought to the foreground. When she noticed no one moving, she stomped her foot, and that seemed to snap them all out of it. "We can't just let it suffer, we have to save it!"

"Navi..." Private patted her shoulder, and she apologized for her rash behavior.

Then again, she was right. All the same... "We can't risk it right now. Even if we knew where that room was, it could compromise the whole operation. Blowhole would be alerted for sure, and he could get away... or worse. The only thing we can do right now is figure out what we know, and how we can use it against him." Kowalski reasoned, drawing something else in his notepad. "And what we know is that Blowhole wants to make a super army, something strong enough to take out the humans."

"HumEx." Rico grunted, not even trying to suppress a shiver. It was obvious that those things scared even him, the certified psycho.

The smart penguin nodded. "Exactly. He needed the strongest, smartest, best animals on the planet's DNA, and used that to create these dark soldiers."

Navi thought for a second, then clapped her paws together. "And I'll bet anchovies to anchors that's why he took my dad. He's been acknowledged for being one of the strongest animals on the planet for some time, they probably needed his DNA." She looked around at the penguins. "And knowing the evil doctor--"

"He probably has DNA for each of us, too." Private finished. It was starting to fit together. "Along with having that strength, General Pole probably has profiles, pictures and DNA on every animal... anywhere."

All eyes were back on Skipper, deep in thought again. "We have to get to the main control room... find General Pole... and stop Blowhole." He looked up at each of them, all of his soldiers... minus Marlene. He shook any bad thoughts from his head and moved on. "We'll rescue as many animals as we can, then this place is going down." Rico's eyes lit up. That meant 'Kaboom' for sure. Skipper smiled at his enthusiasm, and the mood lifted significantly in the room. "We need to get rid of any and all evidence of the HumEx so the humans don't find it and go berserk. We clear?" Everyone nodded in unison. They were back on track.

"Operation Search and Rescue is a-go!"

--------------------------------------

A/N 2: Of course Blowhole has a German accent, because Nazi's are bad. I'm kidding. Also, translations (not really needed, but... eh.)

Nein... Unmöglich = No... impossible  
Leben sie lang der tiere! = Long live the animals

My screen is so full of red squiggles right now. Aaaaannnddd... REVIEW!


	5. Time To Save The Day

A/N: Look, lemurs!

----------------------------

_**Chapter 5: Time To Save The Day**_

"Maurice, could you move your gigantic furry white head? You are blocking the TV." Julian said as the chubby lemur served him drinks.

It had been a whole DAY that he and Mort were supposed to be posing as the other animals. A whole 24 hours of being a cute and cuddly polar bear. Maurice smiled a little to himself as he moved out of the king's way. He was actually enjoying himself. Julian didn't make him do as much, Mort was happy... Then again, the mouse lemur was pretty much happy with anything. Julian turned up the volume for his program before it went on commercial break.

Commercial breaks, as everyone knows, are excellent times to go to the bathroom. "Potty break!" Julian yelled, as he got up and rushed to use the penguin's facilities. Luckily for him, Maurice was a bit of a neat freak, and kept everything as clean as possible.

He set down the tray and began to vacuum, not noticing the commercial broadcast on the television. "...Also tonight, the mysterious attacks increase, and police are still baffled as to the cause of the occurrence. All this and more, tonight at nine."

Julian came back, so Maurice turned the vacuum off, and they continued to watch their programs, unaware of the craziness going on around them.

---------------------------------------

The penguins now knew the plan... but how were they going to get to the central room? Private looked outside, shocked to see the amount of HumEx out there. Along with the "normal" mutated ones, there were also the extremely big ones with the mean faces and giant claws. He shut the door quietly and leaned against it. "It's no use, Skipper. There's no way out." Navi refused to accept that. She couldn't give up, not on her father, not on the one who would give her the world if he could. She looked around and saw a vent high up.

That gave her an idea. Since most vents were connected, they could sneak through it, just like in the movies! They just had to be quiet and smart about it, not like in the movies. She told Kowalski her plan, and he smiled, impressed with how intuitive she was. The four penguins stacked up and tried to reach it, they even stood on Navi's back... but to no avail. It was just too high up. They fell back in distress, still completely stuck. Private patted the bear on the back, consoling her. She did have a good idea, they just needed to find another way out.

'_No.._.' Navi thought. There was no other way out. If they couldn't get out this way, they weren't going to, there were too many crabs out there, and unless the penguins could suddenly fly up to the vent, they weren't going to get out... that... way? It was then that she was hit with another idea. She grabbed her ribbon, allowing the pictures to fall on the floor. "Private, come here!" She said, grabbing him and tying the ribbon loosely around the young penguin's waist. Afterwords, she placed him on a specific spot, eyeballing the distance between him and the vent. "Here goes nothing." The polar bear said, grounding herself and starting to spin the ribbon, and with it, Private. He wasn't sure what was going on, so at first he resisted. But after he realized she was trying to sling shot him up to the vent, he leaned in with it, causing him to go faster and faster, until...

He hit the grate with an odd thwacking sound, and instantly started to work on loosening the screws. When three of the screws were out, the grate swung down, Private still clinging to it easily. He reattached one of the bottom screws, turning the grate into a ladder. The young bird jumped down and saluted to the cheers of his friends, and together (After Navi retied her bow; she left the pictures) they were able to climb up the grate and get into the shafts.

From there, they thought it would be a straight shot... But fate had other plans for them. The first open vent they came to was a room full of mutant crabs, all asleep. If they fell through there, they would be done for. The second was to a bathroom, and the third was to a barracks where it looked like a bunch of scientists were preparing for another experiment. Our heroes were quiet as they listened to the owls talking amongst themselves.

"...And Hawkins swears this will be the best HumEx they've ever created."

"Do you think it's true? It really did all that?"

"Oh, and more! They took vitals scans, and this thing is smart and combative already, physically able to take care of itself. At least... it WAS. 'Till we strapped it to that table." The owls snickered and left the room, the five above their heads wondering what sort of animal they could be talking about. Navi thought it might be her father, and the penguins shivered in fear. If General Pole was turned into a HumEx... Skipper commanded they press on, so as to not dwell on that fear. Their mission would be over and they would have failed if General Pole was converted.

They finally reached a vent where, when looked out of, they could see a big, empty looking room with black shiny floors. All around it was a tank, circular, filled with water, presumably for Blowhole. The room was fairly empty, except for a cage in the middle, which was holding a very large polar bear... Navi gasped when she saw him. Her father was there, and he didn't look like he had been changed into a HumEx! Now they just had to figure out a plan--

Without a word, Navi kicked open the grate and jumped to the ground, stumbling a little in her run to her father. He saw her, and his eyes widened, first with joy, then with worry. "Navi, get back--!" The little bear didn't catch her father's warning in time, and was slammed against the tank by one of the super HumEx. The four penguins sprung into action, but paused as the HumEx lifted Navi by the throat and held her high in the air for everyone to see. Pole roared, angry and scared, and started to hit and swipe at the cage's bars, rattling the thing as Navi choked and sputtered, trying to loosen herself from the claw that held her. It wasn't getting tighter, but it wasn't letting go.

"Dear, dear. All this... violence." A cold, heavily accented voice filled their ears, and everyone turned. "Skipper, vas un surprise. Gut to see you." The smirk on the dolphin's face vanished. "For ze last time!" (+ 1 Cheesy Bad-Guy Line.) He pushed a button on a red box, and several more of the bigger HumEx popped out of various entrances, all looking very dangerous. Skipper was going to declare an attack when he saw something that made him smile. He and Kowalski got close together, watching Blowhole, even though they were being surrounded by killer crabs.

The evil doctor looked down on him, his face sour and cold. "Any last vords, Skipper?" The bird shook his head, and the dolphin smirked again. "I didn't think so." He gave the signal to the HumEx, who were about to attack the two penguins, when, out of nowhere, a white paw smacked them against the wall. Only Skipper's crew weren't surprised. "Vas ist das!?" As Blowhole tried to gain control again, one of the HumEx was tossed into the tank and it burst, water getting everywhere and leaving Blowhole nearly high and dry. He gasped, and glared at Skipper, who was rallying his troops again.

Even Skipper couldn't have planned it better. Private had gone to unlock the cage, and once he was out, Pole sneaked around Blowhole to get his daughter from the clutches of the giant crab. Rico was planting explosive all around the room, secretly, but had gone back to join his flock when he realized they were having an emergency meeting. "All right, this is it. The big one. Private, you and Navi go find any prisoners you can, and make sure they get out. Try not to get hurt." He said, clapping both of them on the shoulders. They nodded, and made their way to the door, Private sliding, Navi running.

The General watched his daughter go, and wanted to call out to her, but settled for berating Skipper instead. "Skipper... if my daughter gets so much as one hair out of place... I WILL kill you." He threatened, his voice a low, menacing growl.

Skipper rolled his eyes. And he was saving this guy. "Not gonna happen, sir. Rico, get out of here and finish bomb placement. Kowalski will show you exactly where to put them to ensure maximum demolition." Rico clapped his flippers together, hacking up some more bombs and yelling "Kaboom!" He raced out, and Kowalski was right behind him before he looked back at the shorter penguin. He was so brave, and so level headed. That's why he joined Skipper's team instead of staying on with Pole. He admired the penguin and bear, but Skipper was something else.

"Good luck, Skipper." He yelled, then dashed and slid after Rico.

That just left the penguin... and the dolphin.

The two glared at each other for what seemed to be hours, but was actually a few minutes. Then they started to fight.

It wasn't long, but it was brutal, Dr. Blowhole using his strong tail most of the time, and Skipper having to either take the hit or dodge, but end up hit anyway. It was no mystery why the evil doctor hated him. He wouldn't just leave well enough alone, just leave him to get rid of the humans. "You VILL die now!" He yelled, sliding on the floor and running into the poor bird, who was just beginning to pick himself up. Skipper rolled onto his stomach, trying to imagine the pain not being there. Blowhole stared at him for a while, breathing deeply. That's when Skipper finally noticed... he was a dolphin... and they do NEED water... The bird grinned. He just had to keep this up a little while longer... He flipped onto the doctors back and hit him hard over the top of his head. The dolphin screeched loudly and tried to get him off, finally successfully de-seating the bird and ramming into him again. "You haff learned much in my absence... too bad it vill not be enough!" He was about to swing another powerful blow at Skipper when he paused, feeling out of breath for some reason.

Blowhole felt his chest... dry... he was too dry. The dolphin began to choke a little, and grunted while Skipper stood up and walked around him, karate chopping him in just the right place to make him pass out. "Game over, Dr. Blowhole." (+ 1 Cheesy Hero Line)

------------------------------------------

A/N: Kinda short, but I had to bring some stuff over to the next chapter. I meant to update this yesterday, but then I called someone, and then I got another phone call, and then I went to sleep. ...And I was waiting for more reviews. Come on, please review! I know it's intimidating, but it makes me feel happy feelings. Then I can write more! Isn't that what you want!?


	6. The Great Escape

A/N: The last chapter! Hooray! Thanks for the memories, and, as always, REVIEW!

_**Chapter 6: The Great Escape**_

Rico came back a few seconds later, Kowalski closely behind. "We've just finished placing the bombs. Detonation at your mark, Skipper." They had really done a good job, and he was quick in telling them so, causing Kowalski to hold his head high, and Rico to try and not look too pleased with himself. Navi and Private were back soon too, three animals with them, all looking fairly shook up. None of them were Marlene.

"We found as many prisoners as we could, and all the HumEx are just kinda... standing there." She said, looking around. The penguins knew she was looking for her father, and started looking for him too. He came back, looking quite happy about something, and he had explained that he went to go find and stop the mad scientists. The red box was lying a few feet away, and he stepped on it, causing all HumEx to stop and fall over, confused about what they were doing there. They started scuttling around the building, and everyone realized that they had better hurry and get out of there. Skipper stopped them, still worried about Marlene. Private looked to Navi, who shot him a look too, before turning back to the lead penguin. "Skipper... we looked all over this place. Marlene's not in here." Kowalski and Pole both said the same thing. Marlene just wasn't in the building. That gave him a little hope, and they raced out of the dome. Maybe she was just waiting in the car for them.

They dodged around the many HumEx, still confused and lost. They would have to be destroyed. Nothing against them personally, as they were all under mind control, but those things couldn't be good for the natural order of things. No one noticed, as they slid and ran away, that Dr. Blowhole was moving towards a different exit...

Only a few minutes later, they finally made it out, but still they rushed, trying to get a safe distance away from the dome, so that when it exploded they would be okay. Skipper was sliding and running as quickly as he could, but running was extremely painful for him, since he had that fight with Blowhole. Private noticed, then yelled to Navi and pointed at him. She immediately understood, and scooped the penguin up to place him gently on her back. Normally, Skipper would object or fight it, but right then, he was too tired, and this would be faster anyway. He looked at Kowalski, who was still clutching the detonator. It was time. "Kowalski!" The tall penguin looked up at him, almost knowing this was coming. He also thought they would wait until they all got farther. But-- "Detonation on my mark..." What the leader says... "Mark." Goes. He pushed the button, and the effect was immediate.

Such an explosion should have occurred above ground. The sewer lit up like the fourth of July, and the force was so great that it pushed them all several feet off the ground and away from where the dome was. They landed, as safe as they were going to get, and covered their heads from falling debris. A wave of water sloshed around them, but luckily they were high up enough not to get carried away by any stray currents. All of it headed to the tunnel they had arrived through, which meant Roger may be in for a surprise. But no one was really worried, since he could take care of himself.

They looked around at each other, glad that they were all okay. Navi hugged Private briefly, who just laughed, then let him go to be high-fived with the rest of his flock. She turned to her father, feeling a little sad and unsure. The little polar bear had done this, all of this, without his knowledge, and she was sure he was going to be angry. Right then, his face was unreadable. "General, I--" She was sorry, she truly was, at least for going against his wishes to stay at home and be safe, but she never got to say it.

Pole wrapped his arms around his daughter, just glad to see that she was alright, and also proud and impressed. How she did all of this was beyond him, but it made him happy to know that she could take care of herself, and get the help she needed. She wasn't as stubborn as he was after all. "Nevisaundra, I'm SO proud of you!" He said, squeezing her a little tighter. Private tittered a little bit, not really believing what he had just heard. Nevisaundra? That was her real name? The small bird asked her about it when her dad let her go and she looked away, blushing a bit.

"My mom's idea. I hate that name." She said, just loud enough so that the penguins could hear, but her father could not. Or so she thought, before he flicked her ear. They laughed a little at the family's reunion, but were stopped by the wind-whipping sound of a helicopter's propeller. How they got a helicopter in the sewers was anyone's guess, but it was probably through the same way they were going to get it out. The side door opened and Blowhole slid into view, something slung over his dorsal fin.

He grinned at Skipper, and it was as if they were suspended there, over the smoldering wreckage that was his old headquarters—something told Skipper that he had more, and that he wasn't finished yet. "Vunderbar, Skipper! You made it out alive. But I still haff ze upper hand, you see." He laughed manically, in a way that made the others shiver, and Skipper frown deeper. And if that wasn't enough to throw Skipper over the edge, he held out something for him to see. Something that seemed to put everything else in stop motion. He held out Marlene, who looked to be... "I still haff her!" Navi gasped and the other penguins stood, battle ready, next to Skipper, who was motionless, and, for the first time in a long time, unsure of what to do. "You see, Skipper? It ist impossible to vin against me! Impossible!"

Navi was tinkering with something behind everyone's back, and when she turned around, she held it up. It was the net gun Marlene had given her! "I don't think so. Skipper, go long!" She said, firing the net. Only thing was, inside of the net she fired was her modification: A large rock, that when released hit Blowhole square between the eyes. He growled and threw up his flippers, letting go of Marlene, who fell swiftly... right into Skippers waiting open flippers.

The helicopter started to rise again, and Blowhole angrily stared them down, a vicious red mark starting to appear between his eyes. "You haff not WON, Skipper! Not by un long shot!" The penguin stood and watched him, Marlene safely in his arms. She was breathing, thank goodness, but he was still worried about what sort of internal injuries she may have suffered. They hadn't seen her since long before the battle, after all. Kowalski arrived at his leader's side, and looked down at him. He was going to suggest they head to the medic vans when he noticed something disturbing. He got his leader's attention and pointed, the shorter bird looking at what he was talking about. His face fell with horror and his pupils shrank.

They had seen Marlene before... He stared at the back of her head, where three spikes had been drilled into it. She was the animal on the operating table... He looked farther down to see a small pinprick that had a little blue-ish tinge to it, astounded that such a big needle made such a small delicate hole. But it was all starting to fit. The otter had been injected with the HumEx serum. Some part of Skipper felt like it had been dropped. He hadn't saved her. And now, he didn't know what was going to happen with her. Her physical stature remained unchanged, true, however... She could be a totally different Marlene when she woke up. It was only a matter of time.

Skipper fought back tears and carried his friend back to the medical vans that had just arrived on the scene. No matter what... he would be there for her. No matter what.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... the helicopter soared away from the site, almost noiselessly. Inside, Blowhole was plotting with Hawkins...

"You'ff not disappointed me yet, Hawkins, and I'd pray to your God if you dare ever vould." Blowhole scolded, nearly foaming at the mouth. The hawk was calm, cool and collected still, simply listening to the dolphin spew, his wings clasped together in a gentlemanly manner. "Are ve still in control?"

Hawkins frowned and threw a small black box to his boss. "What do you think?" The doctor smiled and laughed shortly. "We are always in control, sir. Project HumEx Ultima is being watched as we speak. Separate headquarters, we're headed there now." He clenched his wing into a fist and growled. "They may have destroyed the HumEx prototypes... However Ultima seems important to your little friend, Skipper," He paused, allowing Blowhole to slam his fin in the water of his mobile tank, some of it splashing out. "Indeed, how he got out alive is a mystery to me as well. Either way, he will never allow any harm to come to her. She will observe the humans, walk among them... and when the time is right--"

Both evil villains grinned, and raised a wine glass in toast. They took a sip, and Dr. Blowhole muttered "Ultima vill come back to me... and I VILL haff my revenge."

_**END**_

_**--------**_

_**------------**_

**_----------------_**

Teaser Trailer

Halfhuman here, to tell you about the newest adventure for Skipper and the gang in Operation: Project HumEx Ultima. But it's a top secret mission, so I can't tell you a whole lot... Let's see... Skipper's in it... and... So is Private... and Rico... And Kowalski... And... Hey, what happened to Navi? ...WHAT!? No way! But I liked her! And Marlene? … YOU'RE KIDDING!? Oh man, that's insane. So Navi might not be in the next story and Marlene's going through some tough times? And Skipper too!? What's wrong with him? What do you mean I can't say? Well, it sounds like a good story, but when's it coming out? Can I tell them that much? ...Next week!?

...Dang.

Review please! See you next time!


End file.
